Burning Red
by Katanauser98
Summary: It has been a while since the Rowdyruff boys disappeared. Does Momoko realise how much she misses someone? This is my very first song fic, as well as fic. Constructive criticism appreciated :D xONESHOTx


Author's note:

Hi guys! Thank you for clicking to view this story! This is my very first fic on this site, so pardon me if I make any mistakes. Constructive criticism would be nice, but if you wanna flame at me, go ahead. It's not my problem if you find your ass kicked later on… But anyways, I hope that you enjoy this fic, I had a stroke of genius when I wrote this, and if you know of anyways for me to improve, please do tell me :D (Song is "Red" by Taylor Swift)

**Author's edit: Sorry guys, but I had to remove the song lyrics as there was a rule saying that we are not allowed to use published work… So, the lyrics are gone… D: Don't worry, you can still enjoy the story :D**

* * *

Sighing, I walked home, pushing the earbuds from my iPod into my ears. It was another long day at school, and my bag, piled up with homework, seemed heavier than ever on my back. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Momoko, you may not have known me before, but you would be sure that you have seen me somewhere before. That's right, I'm the red Powerpuff girl. Just in case you are wondering, it has been several years since Him was defeated. Miyako, Kaoru, and I are in high school now. We still look almost the same, Miyako with her charm and yellow curls, even if the curls were longer, Kaoru still stuck with her bluntness and spiky hair, even if she was tanner (probably from all her time in the sun due to soccer). I'm still the same, candy-loving Momoko, despite my longer hair. Anyways, back to the story.

It had been several years since Him was defeated, and the monsters in the city calmed down. Anyways, Mojo gave up on "conquering the world" and the Gangrene Gang spilt up. The Rowdyruff boys were last seen going into the forest next to the lab, and shortly afterwards were declared missing. However, that case had been held back a quite a while and soon enough, the Powerpuff belts were deemed nothing more than an everyday accessory, and Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were hardly seen, but duly remembered. Pressing the play button on my iPod, I let the music flow into my mind.

This song never fails to raise my sprits, as well as clear my mind. However, this song had been giving me bits and pieces of my memory recently, as if fate was trying to get me to remember. Just like every other time this song plays, slices of my memory, which I can never get a hold of, flows through my mind.

_Sitting under a maple tree, three teenagers were enjoying the view, as well as their boxed lunches. _This scene, I remember this, that was the school mid-term trip in my last year at middle school. _I was sitting next to Kaoru, who was sprawled across the maple leaf covered floor. Miyako, just as sweet as ever, told Kaoru that she was going to catch a cold if she slept out in the open. At that moment, three bolts of light flew between branches of the nearby forest. _That's it! I remember now! We were sitting alone, except for Kaoru, who was still lying on the floor, until we heard boyish laughter coming from the grove of maple trees near us. As if I had just noticed, a realized that those bolts of lights were the same color as the trail that we leave behind when we fly, transformed as Powerpuffs, just slightly darker. What had me that most enthralled was the bold, red light. That color reminded me of someone that I had met before…

Red. This word reminds me of those piercing, red eyes. They seemingly open to a never-ending world, a sea of brilliant red. You could get lost in those eyes, as they convey feelings from within his heart. Despite me trying, time and again, to wipe this feeling off my heart, this memory off my mind, and only succeeding in getting myself worked up all over nothing.

Fighting, huh. Those good times where we would fly in, "just in time" as reporters claim, to save the day again. From the first time I laid my eyes on you, I felt  
different. It was as if we were never meant to fight, but as duty calls, I had no choice.

Despite them being our sworn enemies, why does my heart feel fluffy and light when I'm near him? Ever since they left New Townsville, a painful weight has been placed upon my chest, and I found to be yearning for that grin, that spiked orange hair, that backwards cap, and those eyes…

"_Hey, Momoko. Do you still wonder what happened with those Rowdyruffs?" Kaoru asked me. We were lounging under a large Sakura tree, enjoying the slight breeze that spread over the entire school. Everything was quiet and peaceful. That was, until a heard rustling coming from the Sakura's branches. Kaoru, Miyako and I looked up, only to find three pairs of eyes staring right back at us. I looked at the closest pair of eyes, only to discover that they were blood-red. I gasped, stumbled back a step, and that pair of eyes were gone._

This song ended with a last chord, waking mr from my thoughts, leaving me to find out that I was outside my house, but as walking in, that particular shade of red kept creeping into my my bag on my bed, I sat in my desk chair and sighed. What happened next caught me by surprise, as my trusty pink compact started beeping, and as though it was a daily occurrence, I took out my compact, and faced Professor Utonium. "Hi girls, long time no see. Peach detected a good old black Z ray activity. Or should I say bad old?" He laughed. I grinned, getting his joke, before replying "Alright Professor, I'm on my way." Swiping my finger with that Powerpuff ring that I had missed so dearly past my compact, I transformed into Hyper Blossom. Good old Blossom, nothing has changed, except for the size of the outfit.

Flying out of my house through my bedroom window, I caught up with the two other streaks of light, one lime green, and one sky blue, finding my friends at the front of the line. "Geez Blossom, how slow can you get? We were wait for you for AGES!" A groaning Buttercup stated, giving one of her trademarked grins, before speeding off towards the heart of the trouble. Little did the three of us know, that actual trouble and surprise was there…

Three boys, decked out in red, dark blue and dark green. The Rowdyruff Boys.

"Hello, Bubbles. How have you been doi-?" The dark blue Rowdyruff was interrupted by Bubbles jumping in his arms, laughing merrily. Boomer, that same, kind, Boomer.

"Hi Buttercup, good to see you again." The dark green, facing Buttercup, smirked. Buttercup just blankly stared at him, until he decided to snake his arm around her waist, bringing her back to earth. Buttercup, red in the face, smacked his arm away, and they started jokingly punching each other. Butch, good, old, perverted, Butch.

"Hi, Blossom. Missed me?" Lastly, I turned to the last Rowdyruff. The backwards cap, that orange spiky hair, those blood-red eyes. It all came back to me, as I leapt into his open arms, with tears in my eyes.

Brick…


End file.
